A large component of time and expense incurred during the restoration of DS1 communication circuits where trouble tickets have been reported is due to the physical dispatch of field service technicians. Ultimately, restoration of DS1 type circuits by using a spare span involves an initial dispatch to the field unit along with a subsequent dispatch to repair the main circuit. A third action is also needed to restore the spare and the main to their original condition. These events, in the past, have been a major source of operating expense, and significantly impact meantime to repair (MTTR) results. While certain systems have been disclosed that relate to providing continued access to subscriber lines, such systems tend to be large and complex and too expensive for wide deployment in a telephone network for various types of business and residential subscribers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,728 illustrates an automated restoration system that utilizes an expensive switching system for restoration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and low cost method and system of restoring service relating to DS1 trouble tickets.